qcmodfandomcom-20200214-history
GetStarted
Quick start Follow this guide to quickly get started with the mod. 1) Download and install the mod. Start by playing in creative mode. 2) Do the Block A tutorial. There is some starting info there, and a series of video tutorials on how the various different blocks work. It does not require any math or quantum computing background. NOTE: If you are not familiar with quantum phenomena such as.superpositions and entanglement, it is important that you watch the Fabric of the Cosmos video that is referenced in the "Theory" section, or something similar to it. 3) When you have the basics down, there are several different paths you could take. For example: You could visit the "get pratical" part of the Info and Tutorials section. There is a special workshop there for implementing quantum key distribution. It does not require any prior quantum computing knowledge. You could stick to building mostly classical (boolean) circuits, but with the quantum circuits blocks instead of just redstone. In that case, you might want to go directly to the Circuits and other Hardware section. You could continue to learn about quantum computing from the courses in the Info and Tutorials section. Alternatively, you could continue to learn about quantum computing from some other source if you don't like the tutorials/courses on this page. 4) If you want a test after learning, you could try the Herobrine Challenge - a community challenge that will evolve with time. 5) If you later want to play in survival mode, you should check out the Blocks and Items section, which contains all the crafting recipes. Questions Questions are best asked in the forum thread official forum thread , or by browsing through the FAQ. FAQ "Why do the gates work the way they do? Wouldn't some other gate system be simpler/better?" Gates work the way they do because they are real quantum gates. The system is a real quantum circuit simulator. "Why is this mod not compatible with Minecraft 1.7.x (2014-02-14)" Technically it is. I run a 1.7.2 version in the IDE, and it's just a matter of time before i build it. We have made a renewed effort on 1.6.4 though, as we (or rather, DennisMcKinnon) started integrating with modpacks. It currently works well in a pack with no less then 120 mods... "Can I use this mod on multiplayer servers?" Yes you can. The server version is the same as the client version. Just put it in the appropriate folder. "Why is the mod not compatible with this other mod X." At this point (version 2.0.8b) it should be. If not, there is likely just an ID conflict which can be resolved by changing the config file. "I'm a 70 year old transvestite with 5 genitals but 0 teeth. Any of you into that type of thing? Wanna grab a coffee or something?" Not me (QCBot), unfortunately, but you should talk to DennisMcKinnon. His e-mail is (dennis.r.mckinnon@gmail.com). He's a smart person though and can't be fooled, so be sure to send him some pictures as proof. Interested in joining the team? If you feel like joining this project, you need to fill some sort of purpose. We have a programmer, a quantum computing expert, and an artist. A forge/modding expert would of course not be a bad thing, or a writer for the wiki, or a video maker. What the mod offers is mostly just a good, stimulating hobby. It is a good opportunity to learn more about quantum computing and things related. If you already know stuff about it, you have an opportunity to turn the knowledge into something more practical. We also tend to discuss other things, and talk about individual side projects in fields such as games/graphics, internet politics, cryptography, math, physics - generally things that are happening now, and are in some way related to computers and the internet. If you're interested, write a message in the forum or just PM either one of us.